


Broken Seals and Fulfilled Deals

by Lilith_Child



Category: Supernatural
Genre: But I Edited It, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Season/Series 04, Season/Series 09, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4386704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilith_Child/pseuds/Lilith_Child
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a blond man waiting for them in their motel room, Sam wasn't Sam, and Dean didn't know what to think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Seals and Fulfilled Deals

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing, and as I have no beta, all mistakes are mine.

There was a man perched on top of one of the motel chairs when they came back from a hunt, another failed attempt at saving a Seal. He was blond, and he was waiting for them.

As soon as they saw him, Sam froze. Sam and the man locked eyes, with Sam looking slightly panicked and the man calm. Dean stood in the doorway, and it was all he could remember to do to close the door before he advanced on the man, Ruby's knife in his hand.

"Who the fuck are you?" Dean snarled. The man opened his mouth, presumably to answer, but it's Sam who spoke instead.

It wasn’t Dean that he looked at to speak, though. "Are you-?" he asked.

The man smiled slowly, and Dean's grip on the knife tightened. "Does it really matter?" the man asked Sam. Sam seemed to take up the man's whole world, something that could never bode well for anyone.

Sam swallowed several times, still not breaking eye contact with the stranger. "No, I suppose it doesn't," his brother said softly. Sam looked like he was blinking back tears. "I guess it doesn't matter if the rest of the Seals break now, does it?"

The man's smile turned sharper, bitter. "Merely a formality, Sam. I've come to fulfill my end of the deal."

Dean felt an icy stab of fear shoot through him. "You made a crossroads deal," he stated flatly. "I thought you said none of them would deal with you!"

"Dean-," Sam started guiltily.

"How long do you have, huh?" Dean asked. "How much time did you think was worth it?"

"He's not a crossroads demon," Sam said.

"Then what is he?" Dean asked belligerently.

"He is an angel," came Castiel's voice from behind him. Dean jumped, but didn't reprimand him as he usually would. "His name is Lucifer."

No. No, this couldn't be happening. "There were thirty-eight seals left," Dean pointed out, his voice edged with panic. "How could he get out?"

But Castiel didn't answer his question. Instead, he had locked eyes with the devil, and a silver blade was in his hands.

"You will not hurt the Winchesters," the angel stated.

An expression of disgust flashed across the devil's face, before it settled into something neutral. "Put the blade away, Castiel. We all know it won't hurt me."

"Cas," Sam said softly, catching the angel's attention. "He didn't come here to hurt us, or to make me say Yes, or-." 

He was cut off by Castiel. "How do you know that? You should not." A sudden horror dawned in the angel's tone. "You are not Sam Winchester."

Sam nodded once, slowly, and Dean's world stopped. "What?" he croaked out, but the only one who seemed to hear him was Lucifer, who looked at him for the first time, to glare at him.

"I'm no more the Sam from this time than you are the Castiel in six years."

"You are from 2015," the angel surmised. "What is he doing here?" He gestured toward Lucifer.

Sammy's - no, not Sammy, but some thing that took his body - lips twitched in a parody of a smile. "Lucifer followed me. We were making a deal when I was sent back, and I can't..." he trailed off.

"Can't what?" Dean demanded brusquely. "Why in Hell would you make a deal with the actual frigging Devil? What could possibly be so bad?"

"I couldn't let you be that, Dean. I promised you I wouldn't, and I found a way to make it work! It doesn't hurt anybody but me." Sam turned his eyes on Dean, begging and stating at the same time.

"Be what?"

Sam didn't answer. Lucifer placed a hand on Sam's shoulder — looking unsure with the gesture, even to Dean — and Sam turned to face him. "Everything will be fine, Cas," he said, without turning around. "I promise."

Then, he spoke directly to the Devil. "You cure Dean, permanently, you don't hurt anyone, and you get my body." 

It seemed like the terms and conditions had been ironed out before. Dean wasn't left with much time to wonder what exactly his future self would be cured from, before Sam bent his head, or Lucifer stretched up, and the two were kissing.

Dean watched in morbid fascination as Sam placed his hands on the devil's hips to draw him closer. Sam looked desperate, and as Dean heard Cas flap off behind him, he realized that Satan did, too.

As the kiss drew on with no signs of stopping, Dean started to clear his throat, fairly sure that the deal had to be sealed by now. He stopped almost immediately, genuinely worried now, as Lucifer started to glow blue. 

As Dean watched, it started to look less like a kiss to seal a deal, and more like a strange sort of alien abduction. The blue glow that started in Lucifer rapidly moved towards Sam, and even though Dean now knew that this man wasn't his brother, he had found that out all of two minutes ago (and he still looked like his Sam, for God's sake), Dean couldn't help but be worried.

Just as quickly as the blue whatever-it-was had come, it was gone, vanished into Sam's body. Three things happened in rapid secession, then.

First, Sam's body aged what looked like nearly eight years. Second, the devil's body slumped to the ground, empty, and, third, Sam opened his eyes.

They were blue, and the first thing that they seemed to notice was the body on the ground. Stooping down, the thing-that-Dean-was-becoming-more-and-more-sure-wasn't-Sam placed two fingers on the corpse's forehead. Within seconds, all that was left of it was a pile of ashes, which Sam's body carefully dusted into an urn that had appeared from thin air.

"It was how he wished to be buried," Sam's body muttered to itself. "I believe it is customary to put the remains in a container." The container in question disappeared just as quickly as it had come.

"Don't worry, Dean," the devil said. "I won't let any harm come to your brother." With those parting words, Lucifer disappeared, leaving Dean stunned.

Half an hour later, a patch of skin above his right elbow started to burn. Yelping in surprise and pain, Dean staggered over to the motel room sink, but by then, the flames had put themselves out.

The next day, his Sam turned up outside the door. The only thing he tersely mentioned was that he had somehow switched bodies with himself in the future. He didn't say anything else, and they never spoke of it again for a very long time.


End file.
